


Smut oneshots and fluffy moments

by HaineRei



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Characters are a bit OOCish, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Impregnation, Kai's Tiddies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other ship names I can't think of right off the bat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex, lavashipping - Freeform, oppositeshipping - Freeform, plasmashipping, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaineRei/pseuds/HaineRei
Summary: I have no beta reader, have mercy on my soul 😂
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Kai (Ninjago)/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Cole's fun time

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter goes to any lavashippers out there with the slight plasmaship too

Kai let out a small gasp of surprise as Cole pinned him against the wall of their bedroom by his wrists. "Mmmn~Cole~" He moaned out in a breathless tone as the master of earth attacked his sensitive neck with bites and kisses. "What is it Firebird~?" Cole asked his fire boyfriend, his voice deep and husky in the spiky brunettes ear, causing shivers to run down Kai's spine."S-stop teasing m-me." He demanded as he bucked his hips against Cole's, causing a groan to leave his lips. "Be patient Kai, we have to wait for Jay and Zane to come back with lube and a few toys, remember?" The ravenette male muttered softly as he nipped at the earring on Kai's left earlobe. Cole takes one hand away from Kai's pinned hands, using it to slide Fire's pants down, noticing the wet bulge. "Already hard and leaking Kai~?" Cole asked in a teasing manner, pressing a kiss on the brunettes trembling lips. "Not my f-fault." Kai muttered in embarrassment, causing Cole to chuckle in amusement. Cole gently flicked the head of Kai's cock, slowly stroking the normal sized erection. Fire let out a small whimper of want in response, biting his bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

"Easy babe, don't bite a hole in your beautiful lips." The earth ninja cooed gently, letting Kai wrap his legs around his waist. Just then their bedroom door opened as Jay and Zane walked in with a small bag. "Sorry we're late you two. Jay kept on trying to get one of everything." Zane explained with a exasperated, yet fond expression on his face. "I didn't mean to get so distracted, I wanted the best for our Fire princess here." Jay snarked back with a playful smile on his freckled cheeks, opening the bag and tossing a bottle of flavored lube at Cole. Cole caught it expertly with his hand without looking, a pout forming on Jay's lips. "So we're going to take turns with Kai, right?" Jay asked as he bounced in excitement, going over to the door and shutting it, locking it behind him. "That's what Kai agreed on, so yes Jay." Zane explained with a small sigh, watching Kai and Cole enjoying themselves. "Hey, I'm just asking." Jay pouted, shrugging slightly as he sat down on their shared bed. Kai threw his head back against the wall and let out a small cry of surprise as a lubed finger slid itself inside his ass, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Cole gently peppered kisses on Kai's face, hoping to distract him from any pain. 

"C-Cole~" Kai moaned out breathlessly as his boyfriend rubbed his insides with his finger, his thighs trembling in pleasure when he rubbed against his prostate. "Look at you~taking my finger inside you like a champ~ although it's because we've done it so many times~ other than that, so beautiful~" Cole growled out seductively, adding another finger inside Kai's tight hole. Kai moaned breathlessly at the praise he's getting from Cole, rocking his hips wantonly as Cole's fingers slide in and out of him. "Need some help over there Cole~?" Jay asked, licking his lips at the sight of Kai being undone by Cole's touch. "Please do." Cole chuckled as Jay went over to them, leaving Zane to watch. "Wanna join too frostbite?" Cole asked the Ice, raising an eyebrow when he didn't move. "Unlike Jay, I can wait for my turn." Zane explained with a small chuckle while Jay help pull Cole's pants and underwear down, watching as the large cock spring out. "I can't get over the fact that you're larger than us." Jay snorted in amusement, reaching out and stroking him. 

Cole moaned as he bucks his hips, his cock pressing against Kai's as he continued to stretch the male. "Gonna fill you up till you're dripping~" he groaned out as he bites down on Kai's neck, causing the other to cry out. He takes out his fingers once Kai had been fully stretched and slammed into the Fire ninja, a loud wail slipping from the male's lips. He stayed still, buried deep inside Kai's tight body, groaning softly in pleasure as the walls hugged his cock. "Tell me when princess~" the raven murmured softly as he rubbed Kai's sides and small waist. "Why do you have to be so fucking big, Cole?" Kai groaned out in exasperation and wiggled his hips slightly in a teasing manner, causing Cole to hiss from the movement. "Probably from my mom's side." He chuckled softly in amusement as he slowly rocked his hips, grinning when he heard Kai moan. 

"Wanna help me out here Jaybird~?" Cole asked breathlessly, thrusting slowly inside Kai as said brunette responded with soft moans. "What do you need help with Cole?" Jay asked in curiosity, watching them intently with a grin. "Wanna suck Kai off for me?" The earth ninja asked as he started to speed up his thrusts, eliciting a series of high pitched cries from Kai whenever he hits his prostate. "What's in it for me?" Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side, a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes. "You can have your turn when I'm done with our firebird here." Cole responded with a breathless chuckle, his chocolate brown eyes staring at the shortest out of their relationship. "Alright, I'm fine with that." Jay answered with a small shrug before leaning and taking Kai's cock in his mouth once Cole had shifted Kai so that he faced Jay. Zane watched them silently with a smile on his lips, his hand stroking his own cock at the sight. As he watched, he imagined Kai riding his own cock, causing him to groan at the thought.

"C-cole~!" Kai cried out in pleasure as Cole pounded into him harder, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Yes kitten~?" Cole grunts softly as he feels Kai's insides clenching around his cock, knowing that the Fire ninja isn't going to last much longer. Kai trembled and whimpered, "g-gonna cum~!" He cries out as he finally came into Jay's mouth. Cole groaned softly as he continued to thrust hard into Kai before slamming all the way inside the brunette as he released. "God Kai~" he pants heavily as he held onto Kai tightly, coming down from his high and slow pulling his cock from Kai's abused entrance. Kai let out a small whimper as Cole pulled out of him, cum slowly leaking out of his hole and dripping to the floor. He carried the tired brunette over to the bed, Jay trailing behind them as he swallowed Kai's seed and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his blue shirt. "You good there Icicle?" Cole asked curiously as he laid down with Kai, who had passed out on top of him at some point. "I'm doing quite well." Zane chuckled softly as he nodded, having released at the same time Kai did, wiping his hand with a tissue from the box the kept on the nightstand. "I'll have my turn with Kai later, he seems to be exhausted from the pounding you gave him." Jay murmured softly as he played with the brunettes hair gently, laying down next to Kai. "I'm glad that we got a big bed for all of us." Zane chuckled softly as he laid down next to Cole. "I love you guys, goodnight." Cole muttered softly as he turned off the lamp next to their bed, the room falling silent as they fell asleep.


	2. Kidnapping people who have powers is a big no-no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in the fanfics I'm writing can be polyninja and also some Kai related ships that haven't been thought of. Although they'll most likely be of Kai being the receiving end of things. Comment below on which pairing you want to see next~!

Kai woke up with a small groan leaving his lips, blinking his blurry amber eyes to clear his vision. 'Where...am I?' He thought to himself as he tried to move his arms and legs, only to realize that he's handcuffed to a wall. 'Crap...Vengestone.' He frowned slightly, cursing inwardly to whoever caught him off guard. "Man...the boys are definitely are going to murder them for kidnapping me." He sighs before slowly grinning. "Wait a minute, paperclip!" He said quietly as he rummaged through his pockets of his gi (the recent one from S11) before cursing again. "Damnit, I have the worst luck ever." He groaned, resting his head against the wall. He looked down when the door in front of him began to creak open. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees a familiar snake in front of him. "Pythor?!" He cried out in surprise, shock and anger. "Hello again fire ninja." The bleached snake grinned, chuckling at the expression on Kai's face. 

~At Destiny's Bounty~  
Jay cursed as he continued to run a scan of heat signatures and for the tracker on their fire boy, his deep blue eyes narrowing at the screen in irritation. "Any luck Zaptrap?" Cole asked as he joined the lightning ninja from taking his aggression out on the training equipment, his black eyes darting to the screen to Jay's face. "None. Zip. Nada." Jay groaned in frustration, wishing Nya was there to help track down her brother. "You'll get something eventually Jay, we'll even ask the police to help with our search for Kai if we have to." Zane added as he puts the ship in auto pilot to join his boyfriends in. "I'll get the falcon up and running a scan throughout Ninjago." The ice ninja frowned slightly, icy blue eyes stared at the screen as he began to type a command prompt on the keyboard to release the falcon. "I don't think that the police will help as much though." Jay muttered, chewing on his lip in worry for their fiery boyfriend. "Have at least some hope for those guys Jay, they always try their best." Zane reprimanded the red head gently, a slightly amused smile on his lips. "Maybe the reason why his heat signature isn't showing up on screen is because he's underground Sparky." Cole muttered with a thoughtful frown. Jay snapped his neck towards Cole, his eyes wide before facepalming. "Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Jay groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before typing fast on the keyboard. "I found him!! Woohoo!" Jay yelled out in happiness and joy, throwing his arms up in the air wildly. "Let's get going then." Cole smirked and rushed outside along with the others, jumping off the ship and forming their elemental dragons. ~With Pythor and Kai~ Kai glared at Pythor angrily, baring his teeth threateningly at the snake in front of him. Pythor chuckled in amusement, his tongue slipping out of his mouth as he snapped his fingers, a Hypnobrai joining his side. "What're you up to Pythor?!" Kai demanded angrily, "Me? Absolutely nothing red pest." Pythor responded before slowly leaving the cellar, "Have fun Fire boy." Pythor called out as he left. Kai blinked with a frown before letting out a cry of pain when the Hypnobrai snake took out a whip and lashed out, the metal ends tearing into Kai's back. Kai gritted his teeth and glared heatedly at the snake. "They'll find where I am and beat the crap outta you." Kai growled out in frustration and anger causing the snake to hiss in retaliation, "You think I don't know that firessstarter?" The snake responded with a small sigh, whipping Kai's back halfheartedly. "Ngh! Then why do it?!" Kai ground out with a wince. "Pythor threatened my family." The hypnobrai responded with a frown, not wanting to be here at the moment. "Let me help you then. My boys are going to be coming at any moment because of this tracker." Kai said hurriedly before letting out a small groan of pain. "Fine. But please help me protect my family." The snake responded as he walked over to Kai and started to unchain him from the vengestone. "Thanks and don't worry. We will by taking him to prison." Kai reassured the snake with a cocky grin. ~with the guys~ "It's right down there!" Jay called out as he pointed at the cave in the mountainside after many hours of flying. "That's where Kai's tracker was going off and it's moving too!" Zane called out, using his falcon vision to scan the area. His eyes widen in shock and anger when he sees a familiar snake slithering away from the cave. "Pythor is the one who took him." Zane growled out, his icy blue eyes narrowing at the snake in anger. "WHAT?!" Cole and Jay yelled out in anger before heading straight towards the Anacondrai, their dragons growling and roaring in anger. Pythor heard the dragons a bit too late, letting out a loud snarl of surprise and shock as he was picked up by Cole's dragon and carried away to Kryptarium prison to be dealt with at a later time. (This is almost finished so please bare with me, okay?)


	3. Gemsona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby narrowed his eyes at the small cut on his gem with a frown on his lips, "Great. Just freaking perfect." He grumbled, catching Lloyd's attention. "Is it still not healed yet?" Lloyd asked with a small frown, crossing his arms over his chest

It was a normal day in Ninjago City when the nindroids started attacking people on the streets, thankfully there weren't many around. Kai let out a small growl of frustration as he chased after a nindroid attacking a civilian, his katana slicing through the metal with an ear piercing screech. "Lloyd! You doing alright over there?" Kai called out as he continued to slice through metal, his eyes darting back to the green gem hybrid. 

"Y-yeah! Just a bit frustrated with these guys." Lloyd responded back, dodging an oncoming slash with a grunt. "I hear ya man. Just don't let them hit your gem." Kai responded with a small laugh, blocking a punch with his arm. "Same to you Kai, you're always the one to get injured during a battle. You know how Jay, Zane and Cole will react if they see a bunch of marks on you." Lloyd retorted as he gave the red gem hybrid a slight glare before concentrating on the enemy.

Kai blushed profusely and started to sputter, "I-of course I know how they'll react! Jay and Zane will give me a damn lecture and so will Cole as they bandage me up." Kai groaned softly before letting out a small yelp as a nindroid got a lucky hit against his shoulder where his gem is. Kai's eyes widen in surprise as he quickly backed away, rubbing his shoulder and muttering curses. He lit his hand on fire and threw it at the enemy with a angry growl, watching in satisfaction as the nindroid melted. 

After a good few minutes of fighting, Lloyd ran over to Kai in worry. "You going to be okay, right?" The small gem asked with worried green eyes, staring at the scratch. "Yeah, I'll be fine when it heals up." Kai responded with a reassuring cocky smile. "You jinxed me you little bean!" He hissed out in mock anger, grabbing the blonde and messing up his hair. "H-hey! Don't mess up my style!" Lloyd whined as he squirmed in the Ruby's grasp as they walked back to the Monastery.

Cole, a hybrid Obsidian stone, paced around in the living room of the Monastery, stopping once in awhile to sigh heavily and tap his foot impatiently. Jay, a blue Topaz hybrid watched him in amusement as Zane, a Clear Quartz, meditated on the bed. "Cole, calm down. You're starting to act like Kai." Jay teased with a grin, causing the black stone to give him a small glare. "I'm just worried about him, he's younger than the three of us." Cole sighed as he sat on the bed, crossing his arms. "He'll be fine Cole. Just you wait and see~" Jay sang in a playful manner.

They all perked up when they heard the creaking of the Monastery doors opening, followed by playful bantering. Jay and Cole ran out of the room in excitement as Zane walked behind them calmly. Cole snorted in amusement as he sees Kai holding Lloyd in his grasp, giving him a noogie. "You guys, help me! He's ruining my hairstyle!" Lloyd begged with a whine, staring at the three gem hybrids. "Like you had one anyway. Lay off of him Kai and come get a kiss~" Jay grinned, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Kai rolled his eyes and lets go of Lloyd, who fled the room to get away from Kai. "Kai~ our baby~ love of our life~" Cole purred, wiggling his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Kai's small waist, causing the red hybrid to blush as they peppered kisses on Kai's face and neck. (TBC)


	4. Not an update but a glorious (I think) idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chap summary

So I was talking to my online buddies when all of a sudden it hit me. How many people have seen Atlantis: The Lost Empire or remember it? I was thinking about doing a fanfic on that but with a Ninjago twist. I sorta have the characters in mind and everything. Of course it's going to be a plasmashipping fic. Jay Walker will be playing the role of Milo and as for Princess Kida~ well. You should already know~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ let me know what you think. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/namidaninjagirl/art/Cole-x-Kai-LEGO-Ninjago-726779887


End file.
